Height Scale
This page is a relative chart of the respective heights of characters and objects found in the Marvel Universe. You can use this page to compare which character of a group is taller or how tall a character is compared to the Baxter Building for instance. Although some of these figures have been known to change from comic to comic, most of these values are static and unchanging, such as the height of Four Freedoms Plaza. ---- __TOC__ 1 Inch ---- 2 Inches ---- 3 Inches ---- 4 Inches ---- 5 Inches ---- 6 Inches * Bug ---- 7 Inches ---- 8 Inches ---- 9 Inches ---- 10 Inches ---- 11 Inches ---- 1 Foot * Sikorsky 1'6" ---- 2 Feet * Atleza - 2'9" * Barker - 2'2" * Howard the Duck * Lockheed - 2'6" * Slick 2'2" * Warstar B'nee - 2'2" ---- 3 Feet * Elsie Dee - 3'2" * Doop - 3'5" * Fader - 3'3" * Gargouille - 3'8" * Puck - 3'6" (Eugene Judd) ---- 4 Feet * Amiko - 4'10 * Annalee - 4'10 * Artie (Arthur Maddicks) - 4'2 * Batwing - 4'2 * Benny Beckley- 4'10 * Bonebreaker * Box (Roger Bochs) * Bruiser (Molly Hayes) - 4'11 * Carter Ghazikhanian - 4'2 * Ernst - 4'2 * Franklin Richards - 4'8 * Gateway - 4'6 * Hope Hibbert - 4'4 * Leech - 4'2 * Neosaurus - 4'6 * Tim Harrison - 4'6 * Twin Terror - 4' * Wolf Cub - 4'3 ---- 5 Feet * Angelina Brancale a.k.a Stunner see also 7' * Mariko Yashida *Jubilation Lee a.k.a Jubilee 5 Feet 1 Inch * Arsenic (Gertrude Yorkes) * Beautiful Dreamer (Morlocks) * Native * Piper (Savage Land Mutates) * Roulette (Jennifer Stavros) * Scintilla * Starbolt * Wolfsbane ---- 5 Feet 2 Inches * Ashcan * Firestar * Flatman * Kylun * Peeper * Rem-Ram * Replica * Sally Avril ---- 5 Feet 3 Inches * Albert * Blaquesmith * Centennial * Hardball * Kiden Nixon * Rancor * Squirrel Girl * Tommy * Wolverine ---- 5 Feet 4 Inches * Aged Genghis * Angel Salvatore * Brainchild * Cassandra Nova * Hisako * Karma ("Shan" Coy Manh) * Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) * Nikki Gold * Pixie * Puck (Zuzha Yu) * Quill (Max Jordan) * Wallflower ---- 5 Feet 5 Inches * Angel Dust * Belladonna (Narda Ravanna) * Big Wheel * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Cybele * Dagger * Firebird * Frederick Foswell * Hussar * Jubilee * Lacuna * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) * Meltdown (Tabitha Smith) * Oracle (Sybil) * Penance * Plague * Skein * Skids * Vanisher * Vindicator (Heather Hudson) * Wallflower * Wind Dancer * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) ---- 5 Feet 6 Inches * Amun * Apache Kid * Arcade * Ashley Kafka * Barnacle * Blindfold * Bling (Roxy Washington) * Candi * Caryn * Cissy Ironwood * Darkstar * Debrii * Don Fortunato * Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Hepzibah * Humbug * Jacob Conover * Jonathan Caesar * Leila Davis * Lorelei * Lupo * Magik (Jimaine Szardos) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey-Summers * Madelyne Pryor-Summers * Manta * Masque * Nightside * Orator * Saint Anna * Shadowcat (Kitty Pride) * Siryn * Spoor (Andrew Graves) * Sunset Bain * Sue Storm * Stepford Cuckoos * Trish Tilby * Venus Dee Milo * Vertigo * Vivisector * X-23 ---- 5 Feet 7 Inches * Avalanche * Annie Ghazikhanian * Baroness Blood * Betty Brant * Black Mamba * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Bogeyman * Catiana * Cecilia Reyes * Charlotte Jones * Dead Girl * Destiny * Dragoness * Evangeline Whedon * Gin Genie * Harpoon (Kodiak Noatak) * Husk (Paige Gurthie) * Jazz * Jean DeWolff * Jessica Jones * Jetstream * M * Magique * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Match * Moira MacTaggert * Mysterious Fan Boy * Nocturne (TJ Wagner) * Persuasion * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Sack * Sage (Tessa) * Scaleface * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Shard * Shatter * Siryn * Skin * Succubus * Sunpyre * Surge (Noriko Ashida) * Tarot (Marie-Ange Colbert) * Tattoo * Tempo * U-Go Girl * Valerie Cooper ---- 5 Feet 8 Inches * Arclight * Barney Bushkin * Bevatron * Blindspot * Calypso * Cell * Crazy Eight * Cylla Markham * Dark Mairi * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Deathbird * Decay * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Drom * Friedrich Von Roehm * Frogman * Gloria Grant * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * John Sublime * Kathryn Cushing * Kid Omega * Loa * Danielle Moonstar * Jason Ionello * Murmur (Arlette Truffaut) * Neophyte * Pretty Boy * Quentin Quire * Radian * Rhapsody (Rachel Argosy) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Shaman (Micheal Twoyoungmen) * Static * Sunspot (Roberto DaCosta) * Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) * Talon * Tick Tock * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Trance * Vanessa Fisk * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) * Wither (Kevin Ford) ---- 5 Feet 9 Inches * Aaron the Sorcerer * Aero * Anole * Arides * Arranger * Asp * Aura * Baroness * Beak * Black Fox * Blimp * Blizzard * Burglar * Buzz * Callisto * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Cloak * Corona * Crime-Master * Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) * Daken * Delilah * Delphos * Doctor Octopus * Dr. Windsor * Elektra * Elixir * Fantomex * Feral * Fever Pitch * Flex * Gamesmaster * Goldbug * Icarus * Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) * Legion * Living Lightning * Liz Allan-Osborn * Mentor * Mockingbird * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Ogun * Pete Wisdom * Phat * Piper (Morlocks) * Quake * Rictor * Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) * Sluk * Stevie Hunter * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * Vindaloo * Viper * X-Man (Nathaniel Grey) * Yukio * Zaladane ---- 5 Feet 10 Inches * Ape * Arabian Knight * Asbestos Lady * Astra * Authority * Bambi * Baron Zemo * Black Cat * Cameron Hodge * Carrion * Cat * Cobra * Commanda * Commando (M-Nell) * Conundrum * Crusher Hogan * Disruptor * Ellis, Ken * Electron * Falcona * Fisk, Richard * Frost, Emma * Hammerhead * Hellion * Human Torch * Impulse * Irene Merryweather * Jackal * Justice (Vance Astrovik) * Katzenberg, Nick * Kelly, Robert * Lady Mastermind * Leland, Harry * Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) * Lila Cheney * Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) * Mastermind (Martinique Jason) * Meggan Braddock * Mentallo * Mesmero * Milan * Monica Rambeau * Morph * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Override * Postman (David) * Prism * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Rawhide Kid * Riptide (Janos Quested) * Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly) * Scream * Selene * Senyaka * Shamrock * Snowbird (Narya) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spike Freeman * Spiral * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Trainer, Carolyn * Trainer, Seward * Thornn * Trauma (Initiative) * Washout ---- 5 Feet 11 Inches * Agent (Rick Mason) * Alchemy * Alexander Bont * Aurora * Beast (Hank McCoy) (Hank McCoy) (in Ape Form) * Beetle * Bloodwraith * Blowhard * Boomerang * Brent Jackson * Cagliostro * Captain Britain * Captain Ultra * Cerise * Changeling * Coach * Cyclone * Dark Beast * Diamondback (Rachel Leighton) * Donald Pierce * Electric Eve * Electro * Empath * Equilibrius * Flashfire * Fly * Green Goblin * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hypno-Hustler * J. Jonah Jameson * Kasper Cole * Katu * Lilandra * Living Monolith * Lorelei * Lupa * Maximus * Mister M * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Nekra * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Outlaw * Psylocke in british body (Betsy Braddock) * Raza * Ricochet (John Gallo) * Rusty Collins * Sabra * Shinobi Shaw * Shockwave * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Stacy X * Synch (Everett Thomas) * William Stryker *Storm 6 Feet * Achebe * Aegis * Agent X * Aguila (Alejandro Montoya) * Akhenaten * Alkhema * American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) * Amphibius * Animus * Answer * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Atlas * Bannon, Lance * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Baron Mordo * Bedlam * Belladonna * Blackthorn * Blackie Gaxton * Black Knight (Dane Whitman) * Black Tom * Brother Voodoo (Daniel Drumm) * Brother Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) * Bullseye * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Catseye * Chance * Charlie-27 * Commuter * Daredevil * Earthquake * Emmanuel DaCosta * Equinox * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Ezekiel * Foolkiller * Forge * Fusion * Gauntlet * Graydon Creed * Green Goblin (Bart Hamilton) * Haven * Havok (Alex Summers) * Jason Jerome * Lilith * Magnus (Exiles) * Mandrill * Marrina Smallwood * Marrow * Mellencamp * Plutonia * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Robertson, Randy * Radius * Skullbuster * Squorm * Thing * T'Challa (Earth-616) * Titan * Vulcan * Windshear (Colin Hume) * Zero ---- 6 Feet 1 Inch * Ahab * Air-Walker (Gabriel Lan) * Ajak * Amelia Voght * Americop * Anne Marie Cortez * Annex * Araki * Big Bertha (as Ashley Crawford) * Black Box * Carlyle * Carnage * Demogoblin * Director * Dormammu * Genesis * Graviton * Hitman * Hobgoblin (Imperial Guard) * Jamie Braddock * John Wraith * Jonas Harrow * Khan * Killraven * Leash * Madison Jeffries * Martinex T'Naga * Mikhail Rasputin * Nick Fury * Orphan * Prodigy (David Alleyne) * Redneck * Scanner * Slipstream (Davis Cameron) * Spike * Tar Baby * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Trader * Unus the Untouchable (Angelo Unuscione) * Vance Astro ---- 6 Feet 2 Inches * 3-D Man (Charles Chandler) * Albion * Anaconda * Armada * A'Sai * Barbarus * Baron Strucker * Beyonder's Human Form * Black Fox (Robert Paine) * Blade * Captain America * Captain UK * (Carmella) Unuscione * Centurious * Challenger * Collective Man * Collector * Cyber * Deadpool * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) * Doctor Strange * Foreigner * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Guardian (James Hudson) * Glob Herman * G-Type * High Evolutionary * Hydro-Man * Ikaris * Jigsaw * John Jameson * Joseph (Magneto's Clone) * Kane * Ka-Zar * Kleinstocks (Harlan, Sven, and Eric) * Longshot * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Neutron * Paladin * Phantazia (Eilenn Harsaw) * Puma * Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) * Sebastian Shaw * Smasher (Imperial Gaurd) * Sub-Mariner * Taskmaster * Trevor Fitzroy * Vision (Victor Shade) * Wonder Man * Xorn * Yondu Udonta (without tahlei) * Zeitgeist ---- 6 Feet 3 Inches * Agent Zero * Kraven (Alyosha Kravinoff) * Anarchist * Bastion * Corsair (Christopher Summers) * Cuchulain * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Dominic Fortune * Emplate * Healer * Kang * Kangaroo * Korvac * La Nuit * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Projector * Roma * Shatterstar * Vargas ---- 6 Feet 4 Inches * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Abyss * Anti-Cap * Arc * Bandit * Belasco * Brother Power * Chrome * Deathlok * Diamond Lil (Lilian Crawford-Jeffries) * Firelord * Iguana * Kaine * Margali Szardos * Maximus Lobo * Walter Langkowski (In human form) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Silver Surfer * Starhawk ---- 6 Feet 5 Inches * Basilisk * Cardiac * Doppelganger * Fabian Cortez * Gibbon * Glob Herman * Hangman (Harlan Krueger) * Litterbug * Microbe * Rhino ---- 6 Feet 6 Inches * Beef * Lucas Bishop * Luke Cage * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (In human form) * Doc Samson * Erg * Gladiator * Gladiator (Kallark) * Glob (Joseph Timms) * Hulk - Gray Hulk(A.K.A. Mr.Fixit) * Man-Wolf * Sabretooth * Scalphunter (Grey Crow) * Silver Samurai * Thor (Odinson) * Vessel ---- 6 Feet 7 Inches * Beta Ray Bill * Earthmover (Chuck Moss) * Kamal * Kingpin * Supreme Pontiff * Thanos * Zeus ---- 6 Feet 8 Inches * Abomination (Emil Blonsky) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Caliban * Delgado * Henry Peter Gyrich * Jimmy-6 * Maggott (Japheth) * Monstra * Stryfe ---- 6 Feet 9 Inches * Axum * Bloke * Gaza * Grizzly * Mojo ---- 6 Feet 10 Inches * Blockbuster (Michael Baer) * Brainstorm * Juggernaut ---- 6 Feet 11 Inches * Joanna Cargill * Old Lace * Omega Red ---- 7 Feet * Apocalypse on average. However, Apocalypse can grow to substantially greater heights. * Black Tarantula * Hulk (Savage Hulk) * Man-Thing * Rhino * Sauron * Strong Guy * Stunner (Angelina Brancale) see also 5 Feet ---- 7 Feet 1 Inch * Sunder * Yondu (with tahlei) ---- 7 Feet 2 Inches * Berserker * Mammomax * Proudstar (James Proudstar) * Warstar C'cil ---- 7 Feet 3 Inches ---- 7 Feet 4 Inches * Battering Ram * Big Bertha (as Bertha) * F.A.C.A.D.E ---- 7 Feet 5 Inches * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (In steel form) ---- 7 Feet 6 Inches * Hulk - The Professor (A.K.A. Merged Hulk) * Living Mummy * Red Hulk ---- 7 Feet 7 Inches * Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) ---- 7 Feet 8 Inches ---- 7 Feet 9 Inches *Amphibion ---- 7 Feet 10 Inches * Hemingway ---- 7 Feet 11 Inches ---- 8 Feet * Blob * Brood (average size) * Frankenstein's Monster * Savage Hulk (height is variable) * John Bushmaster - 8'1" * Post (Kevin Tremain) * Webwing 8'1" * Wolfsbane in transitory form * Robot X ---- 9 Feet * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Ch'od * Javitz - 9'1" * Wendigo - 9'7" ---- 10 Feet * Adversary * Arsenal - 10'1" * Awesome Andy - 15'1" * Dragon Man - 15'4" * Evangeline Whedon - 18' (In dragon form) * Onslaught * Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) (In beast form) * Wolfsbane - 12' (in full lupine form) ---- 18 Feet * Bushmaster - 18' 6" (to end of tail) ---- 20 Feet * Chtylok - 25' * Galactus - 28'9" on average. However, Galactus can grow to substantially greater heights. * Grottu - 25' ---- 30 Feet ---- 40 Feet ---- 50 Feet ---- 60 Feet ---- 70 Feet ---- 80 Feet ---- 90 Feet ---- 100 Feet * Black Dragon ---- 1000 Feet * Surtur * Ymir 2000 Feet *Nezar the Calculator ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America